The Moon Shines For Its Children
by taciturnAnalyst
Summary: Meet Keida Himura, she's not your average girl. She has many secrets, dangerous ones. As the host club delves deeper into her past they'll find things and worlds that were better left alone. Pairings: MorixOC KaoruxOC HoneyxOC HikaruxOC TamakixHaruhi KyoyaxOC I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.


"You damn Wilds, causing trouble again; why haven't you learned yet?" "The damage caused here will have to be payed to the city again; I'm sure as hell not paying, so straighten up your gang, got it Satoru?!"

The girl swept her hair over her shoulder as the wind blew around the destroyed park. The trees were snapped in half as if they were toothpicks the benches and playing equipment were broken into large shards the wood chips had large drag marks in them looking as if a very large and thick nail had been dragged through. A man stood where the swings had previously been looking rather ashamed and sightly afraid, though he clearly outweighed the girl.

"I gotta haul ass ta to school so this WILL be coming your project fund, that should teach you not to endanger everyone... oh and you and your team will be doing all of the work so if I hear that you've been bribing people to do your work again, I will personally kick your ass to hell and back understand?" "Y-Yes Ojo-sama, I understand.

"Nice to know, and make sure you pass this to the rest of the clan because I will NOT have anymore screw ups ya got me, good;" she said, not even giving the man a chance to answer.

_**Insolitae**_

As the girl arrived in the office of the school building there was a woman sitting at the front desk her glasses were perched on her face in a rather precarious manner and flashed over her eyes as a sign she was concentrating on her work; she was wearing a dark green pencil skirt and a suit jacket made to match, her brown hair was loosely put up in a ponytail, in other words she looked like the type of woman to be a very strict boss not working at a school, however the girl happened to be very familiar with the woman, enough to address her by first name.

"Midori, how are things, well I hope. Your husband however is a different story, he and the Wilds wrecked Tokogawa park trying to take the Fangs down, He and the rest of the Wilds are going to fix it, make sure he doesn't bribe anyone again, please?" Sure thing Himura-san.

The girl walked to her first class, the door was already cracked and the teacher beckoned her simply slid the door open and waltzed to the front of the classroom."Hello, i'm Himura Keida, it's nice to meet you all! I hope you all have nice year!

The excited but curt way the girl had introduced herself threw the entire class, including the teacher.

"W-well Himura-san you can take the other seat next to Suoh-san."

"Ah Tama-kun it's nice to see you again, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while; I heard you started a club." "Someone outside the school knows about us; I suppose that beauty of our caliber cannot help but be spread internationally!" "You idiot I've been in Hokkaido, where'd you think I was, Romania?" "Yes... where else would you be except visiting your grandfather; it would make for such a joyous family reunion!" "We'll continue this conversation in your club room Tamaki."

After receiving directions from a girl in her previous class the teenager checked the room number,_ 'Yep, this is it.'_

**_Conventu_**

A large amount of rose petals made their way towards her nose despite the fact that she had made sure to come here before club hours. A few went up her nose and the obnoxious scent of roses consumed her senses.

Snorting the petals out she glared at all six of the boys. "Who's smartass idea was that; I coulda choked on the stupid things!"

"Why must you be so mean to daddy?!" "I never said it was you... and who gave you the right to call yourself my father, I already have one!"

"Ah, Takashi I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever, why haven't you sent me a letter?~" "Why must you look at me with such a blank expression; you didn't miss me, so cold!~" "It seems you've reverted back to being monosyllabic, how sad!~"

"And who would the three of you be?" "I am Ootori Kyo-" "I don't give crap about you, I meant that adorable little bunny that Mitsu-kun is holding!"

"This is Usa-chan Kei-chan!" "I remember Usa-kun now!"

"And who are the two of you?" "I'm Hikaru, and I'm Kaoru, we're the Hitachiin twins!" "It's nice to know my sisters will have someone to play with."

The door opened and closed suddenly as a small brown haired boy entered the room.


End file.
